


Me and my personal demon.

by Tohzukimeru



Category: Reality is scarier than fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohzukimeru/pseuds/Tohzukimeru
Summary: This is a story about how I got a demonic asshole following me around.





	Me and my personal demon.

            Did you know cats can see ghosts? Yeah, I didn’t believe in ghosts either. How foolish I was.

            I grew up with cats. My family always had at least 3 or more at any given time. They would sleep with us almost every night. It’s when they didn’t, things felt off. It never really bothered me at the time. Sure I got a bit sad but I mean they are cats. I did have a lot of nightmares growing up though.

            I often had trouble sleeping but tonight was just impossible. I was awake. Not a single ounce of sleepiness. There were no cats around at all either. Suddenly fear washed over me. I shared a bunk with my brother and my parents slept in the next room. I could hear everyone snoring so I knew they were asleep. So why was I suddenly laced with so much fear? I hid under my blankets. Now that I think about it, what good does that do? You really think a mere blanket is going to protect you against anything?

            I felt something poke my arm. Then, whatever poked me started adding pressure. I never begged for the sun to rise like I did that night. After what felt like 20 minutes, it pulled away. I heard tapping on the wall behind me. Silence. I did the smart thing and pulled back the blanket from my face. Yeah real smart. I saw the demon that would still haunt me to this day.

            I felt the chill of death and malice. This thing wanted me dead. Those red eyes against the black silhouette are in almost every nightmare that I have. He stood there just staring. I wanted to cry out but fear kept me quiet. No one would wake till morning. This evil entity staying for only a few moments longer then dissolved into nothingness.

            Morning finally came. However, the cats wouldn’t come near me. I had to wait a few days till I could pet them again. Ever since that night, I feel that same murderous intent almost every day and night. On the days it occurs, my cats won’t sleep with me.


End file.
